


What Remains.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape values everything that remains more than he values the things that eventually vanish.<br/>What remains deserves to be treasured. What remains gives him... hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Remains.

**Title** : _ **What Remains.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge:** Written in response to my own prompt for Ree: Feathers.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N:** Last week I wrote a couple of drabbles in response to Ree's prompts. Now she's dared me to come up with a piece for the prompt I challenged her with.   
Hum-mm... I never saw _that_ coming and, now that I've gone through this trauma, I have something to confess: It's awfully hard to come up with ideas for one's own challenges. My hat is off to you, Ali! :)

_**Summary:**_ Severus Snape values everything that remains more than he values the things that eventually vanish.   
What remains deserves to be treasured. What remains gives him... hope.

 

__**What Remains.**  
  


Severus collects feathers that he keeps on a glass-case inside his chambers.  
He's got hundreds, maybe even thousands of them, mounted on little golden hooks that catch the light. 

The first time I saw them I couldn't look away from their colourful loveliness. They looked so... alien... in his spartan rooms that I couldn't help asking:  
“Why?”

He smiled, placing a protective hand over the glass.  
“This is my idea of hope, Harry. Feathers should be fragile, yet they aren't. They look flimsy, breakable, so delicate... But they hold on for dear life and don't let go. They... remain.”  
  


 


End file.
